


The Aftermath

by MizuKitsune10 (Tori10)



Series: The Adventures of Zapdos and Its Tiny Human [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Blanche, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori10/pseuds/MizuKitsune10
Summary: Tiny Human beamed at Zapdos. "Zapdos, this is Blanche." He pointed towards Blue Human. "And this is Candela." Tiny Human gestured towards Red Human. "Blanche, Candela, this is Zapdos. No, I don't know why it let me think it was a Fearow, or why it answered to Fearow, but it's my best friend, my first and oldest Pokémon."Or: what happens after Zapdos fights off Team Rocket.the sequel toRed Human, Blue Human, Tiny Human, R Human





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... long time no see. I'd say sorry, but I'm a slow writer on the best of days, and Zapdos-Muse abandoned me for a bit there.
> 
> In apology, have a story. This one is the aftermath of _Red Human, Blue Human, Tiny Human, R Human,_ as suggested by anonymous reviewer Virginia. I'm in the process of writing another one ~~which is halfway done and should be finished by next week, God willing~~
> 
> Zapdos-to-Human translations can be found by clicking the footnotes.
> 
> Oh, and as far as this universe is concerned, Blanche is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns.

Zapdos was quite proud of itself as the R Humans[ **1**] recalled their Pokémon and ran away. It made sure the R Humans were well out of its sight before gently gliding down to Tiny Human and his friends.

 

Now that the R Humans were gone, Red Human and Blue Human[ **2**] were watching it carefully. Zapdos approved of their apprehension. It _was_  a legendary after all.

 

And of course, Tiny Human didn't care, and ran to it, baby Pokémon still wrapped in his arms.

 

Huh, it was a Cleffa.

 

Hopefully, Tiny Human wouldn't decide to keep it. If he did, Mr. Iggles would probably get its paws on her and turn her into his protégé.

 

~~Like they needed _more_ terrifying-yet-cute Pokémon that pretended to be weak.~~

 

Zapdos ignored the thought in favor of running its beak through Tiny Human's hair.

 

"Thanks Fearow!" Tiny Human rubbed its beak in gratitude, Cleffa cradled in Tiny Human's other arm. "I really wasn't looking forward to letting Team Rocket get away."

 

Zapdos decided that Tiny Human was allowed to call it Fearow for as long as he continued rubbing its beak.

 

"However! That doesn't mean it's okay to try and electrocute them! I realize they made you angry, but that's no excuse for trying to kill them!" Tiny Human scolded.

 

Zapdos took the scolding with minimal grace. That is to say, it reared back and stared at Tiny Human flatly.

 

Like  _he_ had any room to talk! Tiny Human was  _scary_ when he got angry. ~~Not that he scared Zapdos. Nope. It was just _obvious_ when other humans ran away whimpering in fear when Tiny Human began to get mad.~~

 

Plus, Tiny Human should know by now that anyone attempting to harm him was going to face its wrath!

 

"Uh, Spark. I don't think you should have said that," Red Human said as she backed away.

 

"Quiet Candela. I'm not done yet," Tiny Human snapped without turning to look at his friend. "You aren't the most accurate when you're angry! What if you had hit us? Or worse, Cleffa?"

 

Cleffa, who had thus far been silent, waved at the Legendary with a smile. _Obviously,_ it had more faith in Zapdos than Tiny Human did at the moment.

 

Although... Zapdos supposed Tiny Human had a point. It _did_ have a tunnel vision problem, which probably helped Tiny Human's childhood assumption that it was a Fearow.

 

Zapdos lowered its head and gently ran its beak over Cleffa's head in apology. It received a hug in return, so Zapdos knew it was forgiven.

 

Tiny Human sighed, "I realize that you're protective, and you meant well, but do something like this and I will make you go on a Poképuff free diet for two months, understood?"

 

Zapdos nodded wildly. Anything but the Poképuffs!

 

"Good." Then, Tiny Human rubbed its beak comfortingly. "I know I was upset, but you _did_ do a good job, so I suppose I can get you a Poképuff or two when we get back to the lab."

 

Zapdos cawed a cheer. Yes! Poképuffs!  ~~Maybe the ones with Oran Berries? Ooh, or the ones with Sitrus Berries!~~

 

Blue Human coughed, turning everyone's attention towards them and Red Human, who were somewhere between shocked and manic. "Spark... what's going on?"

 

"Yeah! I mean, how did you capture Zapdos! And how did you manage to mistake it for a _Fearow!"_ Red Human was not quiet yelling, but her natural volume was loud, and her tone signified that she would not be denied answers.

 

Blue Human's stare told Zapdos that they too would like answers.

 

Tiny Human sighed, "Okay, I realize I have a lot to explain, but can we get back to the labs first? Cleffa needs a checkup."

 

Zapdos glared at the other two humans. Whatever questions they had could be answered after the hatchling was checked on.

 

Red Human and Blue Human agreed, and so the three humans and two Pokémon made their way back to the Shiny Building.

 

~~Tiny Human attempted to recall Zapdos, but it escaped the moment after it had been recalled. Besides, it wasn't like anyone else was around to gawk. It would return when it reached the Shiny Building. [ **3**]~~

 

* * *

 

Once Zapdos was recalled and the Cleffa was handed off to one of its Followers[ **4**] who promised to bring it to a Chansey Human [ **5**] , Tiny Human brought Red Human and Blue Human to his roosting chamber.

 

Red Human and Blue Human became more antsy as time passed and their questions remained unanswered, to Zapdos' amusement. It was killing them that they couldn't get their questions answered yet.

 

Tiny Human locked the door to his nesting chamber[ **6**] and released Zapdos, who was immediately bombarded by various members of Tiny Human's brood [ **7**].

 

Tesla and Volt each grabbed hold of one of its wings and dragged Zapdos to the large roost[ **8**] in the center of Tiny Human's nesting chamber. Once Zapdos was nestled in the center, it opened one wing. Tesla and Volt scampered underneath Zapdos' wing, leaving a large spot between them. Pikaboo curled up next to Volt, and Mr. Iggles took one look at the frazzled Tiny Human and his friends before dragging Tiny Human to the roost, where he collapsed in the space between Tesla and Volt. Once Mr. Iggles made itself home in Tiny Human's lap, Zapdos closed its wing, cocooning Tiny Human and his brood.

 

"Just take a seat guys, this might take a while." Tiny Human said as he curled further into his Pokémon.

 

Red Human and Blue Human took up spots at the edge of the roost, close enough that they could hear and be comfortable, but not within touching distance of the cuddle pile.

 

"Okay. So you have a Zapdos. You _have had_ a Zapdos since you were _five_ , and mistook him for a _Fearow_. How does that _**work!?"**_ Red Human began.

 

Zapdos clacked its beak in warning. Zapdos _did not_ hold with gender. That was a weird thing _other_ beings did.

 

Tiny Human pat its beak. "Calm down, she doesn't know." He turned to Red Human. "Zapdos doesn't hold with gender. It pecked at the last idiots who insisted on it. That's why I use it/its with it."

 

Blue Human nodded. "Is this a Legendary thing, you think?"

 

Tiny Human shrugged. "I don't know, I've only ever met Zapdos. Anyway, when I first met Zapdos, I was five and had never seen a Fearow before. All I knew was that Fearow had spiky feathers, a long beak, and angry eyes. Zapdos matched the description when I first met it, so I assumed."

 

"You're telling me that _you_ , the son of a Pokémon breeder, had never seen a Fearow before?" Blue Human asked.

 

"Dad didn't bring his work home with him! And he specialized in Eevees and Electric-types!" Tiny Human pouted. Somehow, with all the years that had gone by, Tiny Human still looked young ~~and adorable~~ when he pouted. ~~It wasn't fair! Tiny Human could trick _anyone_ with that pout!~~

 

"Okay, okay, so you were kind of sheltered as a kid, for all that you had the energy of an overcharged Pichu. How did you manage to get Zapdos to not fry you?" Red Human asked, hands on her knees and leaning closer.

 

Zapdos was pretty sure she just wanted to know why Tiny Human wasn't dead. And that she thought Tiny Human would give her an idea of how to approach Moltres once she found it.

 

~~Zapdos snickered at the thought. What worked for one of them wasn't guaranteed to work for all of them. And Moltres would probably _fry_ Red Human before she could do anything, the paranoid fried chicken.~~

 

"Well, honestly, I don't know? I just knew that Zapdos wasn't gonna hurt me. I was just looking for a Pokémon to be my friend, see, but by the time I'd seen Zapdos, it was dark and I was late for dinner and I was just, really miserable?" Tiny Human shrugged, his eyes glossing over as he remembered the incident.

 

Zapdos took the time to brush Tiny Human's hair, as it had when they had first met.

 

"Thanks buddy." Tiny Human told it with a smile. "Then Zapdos gave me a lift home, and when it didn't leave immediately I figured maybe it liked me? And I had an empty Great Ball in my pocket."

 

"So what, you just threw it at Zapdos?" Red Human asked.

 

Zapdos let out an angry squawk. _The audacity...!_

 

Tiny Human wasn't much better. "Arceus, _no!_ What kind of person would that make me!? I was five and _young_ , not **_stupid!"_**

 

Blue Human held up their hands in consideration. "Alright, so you didn't do that. How did you catch Zapdos, then?"

 

"I asked," Tiny Human said simply.

 

"...Are you serious?" Red Human demanded. "That _worked?"_

 

"Yes..." Tiny Human said slowly, as if he couldn't imagine otherwise.

 

The room was left in silence for a moment.

 

"Okay, so you have a Zapdos. Professor Willow apparently knows. Has he met Zapdos, though?" Blue Human asked.

 

"Oh yeah! They met when I was... seven? Something like that. We got it measured that day, and I met Mr. Iggles. Actually, now that I think about it, I haven't officially introduced you guys to Zapdos!" Tiny Human crawled out from underneath Zapdos' wing, dusting off his pants.

 

Tiny Human beamed at Zapdos. "Zapdos, this is Blanche." He pointed towards Blue Human. "And this is Candela." Tiny Human gestured towards Red Human. "Blanche, Candela, this is Zapdos. No, I don't know why it let me think it was a Fearow, or why it answered to Fearow, but it's my best friend, my first and oldest Pokémon."

 

Zapdos cawed and rustled its feathers a bit.

 

"Nice to meet you!" Red Human said.

 

Blue Human simply nodded.

 

Zapdos nodded back. It liked the two humans Tiny Human had befriended. They weren't as bad as the Small Humans[ **9** ] from Tiny Human's childhood, and weren't fussing over it or Tiny Human. As far as first impressions went, they were doing better than the Stupid Humans[ **10** ] too. If they continued to impress it, maybe it would hint at where Articuno and Moltres rested...

 

"Oh, hey! I promised you Poképuffs, didn't I?"

 

Ooh! Poképuffs!

 

Zapdos abandoned its train of thought to follow Tiny Human as he searched the tiny cooking area in his nesting chamber for the desserts Zapdos was promised.

 

Food first. Humans later. ~~And if they did not respect it, then Zapdos reserved the right to label them Stupid Humans, and deal with them accordingly, Tiny Human's friends or not.~~

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Team Rocket[return to text]  
> 2 Candela (Red) and Blanche (Blue)[return to text]  
> 3 Professor Willow's Lab[return to text]  
> 4 members of Team Instinct/Mystic/Valor, depending on the context. In this case, members of Team Instinct [return to text]  
> 5 Nurse Joy[return to text]  
> 6 bedroom[return to text]  
> 7 Spark's personal Pokémon[return to text]  
> 8 bed; Spark's is actually a large round bed sunk into the floor and lined with pillows, looking like an actual bird's nest[return to text]  
> 9 children, equivalent to 4-9 humans years old[return to text]  
> 10 trainers who attempted to catch Zapdos[return to text]  
>   
> An abrupt end because Zapdos is not the most attentive, and I am bad at endings. There also a mention of Spark's other Pokémon besides Zapdos and Mr. Iggles. This is deliberate. No, I'm not mentioning what Pokémon they are, but I figure you can guess. There will one day be an installment about how Spark got his team of Pokémon, but this is not that day.
> 
> Comments/feedback, as always, is highly appreciated, though not mandatory. And as always, I am accepting suggestions for series installments, though I may not actually write it.


End file.
